Furia Dżungli: Miłość w niebezpiecznych czasach
by Lilian Rhodes
Summary: Tłumaczenie - Kaylee Hanson została poproszona o pomoc przy wyborze trojga strażników Pai Zhua przez Mistrza Mao. Dustin przyłącza się do niej i oboje zostają wplątani w największą bitwę ludzkości... przeciw sobie. Casey/Lily/Theo, Kelly/RJ, Fran/Dominic


**Furia Dżungli: Miłość w niebezpiecznych czasach**

**Autorka: **_Lily Hanson_

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest

**Dementi: **_Nie jestem właścicielką postaci z Furii Dżungli ani fabuły serialu. One należą do Disney'a. Jedyne, co jest moją własnością, to postać Kaylee Hanson i do pewnego stopnia modyfikacje fabuły._

**Nota odautorska:** _Oto przed wami sezon Furia Dżungli. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Zobaczycie, że zajdzie tu sporo zmian._

**Nota od tłumacza: **Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc za wszelkie nieścisłości w tłumaczeniu serdecznie przepraszam. Jednocześnie zaznaczam, iż nie ja jestem autorką poniższego opowiadania. Oryginalne opowiadanie można znaleźć w serwisie. Mam nadzieję, że docenicie moją pracę i czas poświęcony temu opowiadaniu. Moja praca służy rozpowszechnieniu zainteresowania serialem Power Rangers wśród grona moich rodaków. Może nie tyle całego serialu, jak cudownych opowiadań mu poświęconych. Dziękuję za uwagę. A teraz... Enjoy ;)

**Rozdział I: Witajcie w Dżungli, część I**

"_Jesteśmy wizją waszych snów. Nie istniejemy, lecz byliśmy tu od samego początku. Jesteśmy Pai Zhua – Zakon Pazura. Trenujemy tylko najlepszych, psychicznie i fizycznie, zaprzysiężonych, by utrzymać tajemnicę, mistrzów swoich sztuk, nieświadomych swojego prawdziwego przeznaczenia… aż do dziś."_

"Theo, co się dzieje?" Lily spytała swojego długoletniego przyjaciela Theo, gdy ona wraz z piątką pozostałych siedzieli, medytując, jak to robili od kilku godzin. Theo odwrócił się do Lily i westchnął.

"Lily, nie gadaj."

"Wyluzuj. Siedzimy tutaj od wczorajszego wieczora!" jęknęła Lily, a jej noga zaczęła podskakiwać z powodu całej energii, jaką dziewczyna trzymała w sobie.

"Spróbuj cieszyć się ciszą." uśmiechnął się Theo, zanim zamknął oczy i wrócił do medytacji.

"Nienawidzę ciszy..."

Nagle w krzakach kilka metrów dalej coś zaszeleściło. To dwoje ninja siedziało tam i obserwowało sytuację.

"Co, u diabła, szturcha mój tyłek?" zapytała Kaylee, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na gałąź, lub cokolwiek innego, co uwierało ją od poprzedniej nocy.

"Przepraszam" delikatnie zaśmiał się Dustin, odsuwając swoją rękę.

"Nie, to nie ty," Kaylee zmarszczyła czoło, wciąż rozglądając się dookoła.

Mistrz Mao, dyrektor akademii Pai Zhua, zerknął na parę siedzącą w krzakach, mówiąc im cicho, by się zamknęli, po czym pozwolił swoim uczniom powstać.

"Hey Theo," gdy Lily wstała, zmarszczyła czoło, patrząc na swój tyłek. "Czy mój tyłek wstał razem ze mną?"

Theo znów odwrócił się do swojej przyjaciółki, rzucając jej niejasne, zirytowane spojrzenie.

"Nie wiem," Lily uśmiechnęła się. "zdrętwiałam!"

Wraz z innymi zwrócili się w kierunku starego mistrza, kłaniając się mu. Mistrz Mao zrobił krok naprzód i zaczął mówić.

"Jest was szóstka," powiedział. "ale zostanie was tylko troje."

"Dustin!" uśmiechnęła się Kaylee, wskazując na uczniów. "Zaczyna się!"

"W końcu! Gdyby zajęło to jeszcze trochę, spóźnilibyśmy się!" powiedział Dustin, patrząc na zegarek.

"Eh, i tak się spóźnimy," zaśmiała się Kaylee. "Zapomniałam wziąść swoją suknię ślubną od Kiry z domu."

Dustin spojrzał krzywo na swoją przyszłą żonę, po czym uśmiechnął się i ją pocałował.

"Dustin!" Kaylee zaśmiała się między pocałunkami, "Przegapimy to!"

"Dlaczego my to w ogóle jesteśmy?" spytał Dustin.

"Więc… Na pewno nie dlatego," zaśmiała się Kaylee. "Cam wysłał nas tutaj, byśmy pomogli Mistrzowi Mao podjąć decyzję w sprawie wybranych strażników Pai Zhua."

"A jak pomoże nam w tym siedzenie w krzakach?" Dustin zmarszczył czoło "Jestem zbyt zdekoncentrowany."

"Powinnam tu być sama ale poprosiłam Cię, byś przyszedł ze mną. Jeśli znowu okaże się, że ma to coś do czynienia z Power Rangers, chcę, żebyś tu ze mną był." uśmiechnęła się Kaylee.

"Jarrod. Lily. Theo. Dołączcie do nas w wielkim Hallu dziś wieczorem," powiedział Mistrz Mao. Dustin i Kaylee szybko odwrócili się w stronę placu treningowego i zdali sobie sprawę, że przegapili walkę.

"Ups" zaśmiała się Kaylee.

Dwójka chciała dołączyć do Mistrza Mao osobno, gdy Jarrod, jeden z finalistów zaczął krzyczeć na jednego z młodszych uczniów.

"Gdzie jest mój ręcznik? Młody! Przynieś mi ręcznik!" krzyknął Jarrod. Młodzik był zmrożony strachem, gdy starszy uczeń krzyknął na niego. "_Ruchy!"_

Jarrod przewrócił kosz pełen suchych ręczników, po czym powrócił do znęcania się nad szczeniakiem. Nagle inny młodzik podbiegł do Jarroda.

"Twój ręcznik." Powiedział młodszy uczeń, podając Jarrodowi ręcznik. Ten odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka, spiorunował go wzrokiem i wziął od niego ręcznik. "Słuchaj, nie chcę żadnych problemów."

"Trudno," Jarrod uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym popchnął młodego na ziemię. Chłopak upadł na tyłek i spojrzał w górę, na Jarroda. "Oh! Zrobisz coś, szczeniaku?"

W krzakach Dustin chciał już wyskoczyć z ukrycia i pomóc młodemu, ale Kaylee go powstrzymała.

"Poczekaj... zobaczymy, jak to się potoczy." uśmiechnęła się Kaylee.

Nagle, młodzik ryknął i uwolnił swojego ducha tygrysa w stronę Jarroda.

"Co ja zrobiłem?" spytał chłopak, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało, podbiegł do Jarroda i chciał pomóc mu wstać. "Przepraszam, nie wiem, co się stało!"

Zanim Jarrod był w stanie zrobić cokolwiek innego, Mistrz Mao zaklaskał w dłonie

"Mistrzu Mao!" uśmiechnęła się Kaylee, dołączając wraz ze swoim narzeczonym do Mistrza, gdy pole treningowe było już puste.

"Brachu, my, ten, no, totalnie widzieliśmy, co się tam stało. Nie możesz pozwolić temu kolesiowi, Jarrodowi, być Strażnikiem!" Dustin zmarszczył brwi, wyrażając szczerze swoją opinię.

"Proszę nie mówić do mnie 'brachu' Sensei Brooks, poza tym wierzę, że wiesz, co zamierzam zrobić." Mistrz Mao spojrzał na niego krzywo.

"Właściwie, Dustin rozproszył mnie w krzakach, więc zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, co się działo." Kaylee uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

"Zatrzymam geparda i jaguara, Lily i Theo, ale Jarrod..."

"Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?" Theo zapytał Lily, gdy oni we dwójkę oraz Casey siedzieli na ławkach na zewnątrz świątyni. "Gdzie jest Jarrod? I dlaczego jest tutaj ten rekrut?"

Lily spojrzała na Casey'go i uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, zanim znów odwróciła się do Theo, "Dlaczego Ty zawsze musisz wiedzieć, co się dzieje?" spytała. "Masz problem z opanowaniem!"

Zanim Theo mógł cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Mistrz Mao wyszedł do nich ze świątyni i poprowadził ich do środka. Zeszli na ciemną kondygnację, podążając blisko swojego mistrza.

"To... jest ekstra!" uśmiechnęła się Lily, gdy tylko wraz z dwoma innymi uczniami zostali poprowadzeni do podziemnej komnaty, w której wnętrzu znajdowała się skrzynia. "Gdzie jesteśmy?"

"To zakazana komnata." odpowiedział Mistrz Mao.

"Zakazana? To nie brzmi dobrze..." Casey przełknął ślinę, patrząc jednocześnie wkoło siebie.

"Jarrod został wyrzucony" zaczął Mistrz Mao. "W swoich sercach znajdziecie odpowiedź, dlaczego."

Mistrz odwrócił się do Casey'go, a na jego ustach zaigrał cień uśmiechu, zanim podjął ponownie temat "Umiesz się wstawić za słabszymi. Masz również potencjał, by zostać mistrzem tygrysa. Zdecydowałem umieścić cię na miejscu Jarroda."

Casey uśmiechnął się, czując się jednak dość niezręcznie, niepewien, co miał na myśli jego Mistrz. Oczywiście wiedział, że został wybrany do czegoś wielkiego, ale nie był pewien, czy Mistrz miał rację, wybierając właśnie jego.

"Słuchajcie uważnie," mówił dalej Mistrz Mao po tym, gdy zbliżył się do skrzyni, "ponad 10 tysięcy lat temu był na świecie potężny, zły duch, zwany Dai Shi. Wierzył, że zwierzęta powinny rządzić Ziemią, a ludzie powinni zostać zniszczeni. Odważni wojownicy wyzwolili swoje zwierzęce duchy i po wielkiej bitwie zamknęli Dai Shi w tej skrzyni."

Mistrz Mao podniósł skrzynię I pokazał ją swoim uczniom. Potem pokazał im swój tatuaż mistrza, który miał na ramieniu.

"Pai Zhua, Zakon Pazura, został stworzony, by szkolić adeptów sztuki Kung Fu, którzy służyliby jako obrońcy, gdyby Dai Shi kiedyś uciekł. Wasza trójka została wybrana do tego zadania."

"No tak, ale zło nie uciekło przez tyle lat, więc wszystko w porządku. A poza tym, ja jestem tutaj dopiero od tygodnia i musi być ktoś lepszy..." zaczął Casey, wyrażając swoje obawy, dopóki Jarrod nie wpadł do komnaty, z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy, po czym zbliżył się do Mistrza.

"Spędziłem tu na treningu dziesięć lat! Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu wyrzucić bez powodu!"

"Zgoda," powiedział Mistrz Mao "ale ja mam powód."

Jarrod tylko piorunował wszystkich wzrokiem, gdy Mistrz Mao umieścił skrzynię na miejscu, po czym chłopak nagle zaatakował. Jednakże nie był wyzwaniem dla Mistrza Mao, który łatwo był w stanie odeprzeć go jedną ręką, w drugiej wciąż trzymając skrzynię, blokując lub uchylając się przed jego ciosami. Casey, Lily i Theo patrzyli w oniemieniu jak Mao kopie Jarroda w pierś i odskakuje od niego, robiąc salto w tył. Potem uderzył w czuły punkt na piersi Jarroda, wysyłając młodszego mężczyznę pod ścianę komnaty, z krzykiem z bólu. Mao piorunował go wzrokiem.

"Teraz odejdź."

Jarrod zaczął odchodzić, ale nagle odwrócił się i uwolnił swojego ducha czarnego lwa w stronę pleców Mistrza Mao.

"NIE!" krzyknęła Lily gdy jej Mistrz upuścił skrzynię, skrywającą ducha Dai Shi.

"Nareszcie!" powiedział Dai Shi gdy uwolnił się ze skrzyni.

_Zwop_

"Niedobrze!" krzyknęła Kaylee gdy, wraz z Dustinem, teleportowali się w komnacie, pomiędzy uczniami a Dai Shi. Casey, Theo i Jarrod byli zaskoczeni ich nagłym przybyciem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli w Akademii tej dwójki bohaterów, Casey z przyczyn oczywistych. Jednakże Lily była zaskoczona, widząc jedną ze swoich idolek, stojącą przed nią i chroniącą ją przed złym Dai Shi. Była ogromną fanką Kaylee oraz Kira spotkała je kiedyś, wieczorem, na koncercie Kaylee, który miał być swoistym pożegnaniem Samanthy. Spotkała również Kaylee z Rangersami Overdrive, gdy blondynka wraz z Ronny musiały sprawdzić, co z nią, po ataku Lawa Jaszczurów. Teraz... Kaylee była tutaj? W sekretnej Akademii, o której istnieniu nie powinien był wiedzieć nikt z zewnątrz?.

Dai Shi zaatakował czworo uczniów swoją mocą, ale Dustin swoich mocy ziemi, by podnieść głaz i użyć go jako tarczy. Dai Shi zwrócił się do Mistrza Mao.

"Mao... mój stary przyjacielu," powiedział. "O nikim innym nie myślałem przez te wszystkie lata. Ale zanim cię zniszczę, będziesz świadkiem zniszczenia tych, którzy są Ci drodzy!"

"O kim on mówi?" zapytał Theo, zwracając się do Lily.

"Chyba o nas!" krzyknęła.

"Jeden problem, Dai Shi!" uśmiechnął się Dustin, wciąż chroniąc uczniów. "Martwy nie może być świadkiem. Wybieraj: świadek, czy martwy?"

"Dustin!" krzyknęła Kaylee.

Dai Shi zaczął przemykać ku uczniom. Jarrod nie ryzykował, uciekając z życiem. Kaylee ujrzała to kątem oka i próbowała ruszyć za nim, ale nagły ruch Dai Shi zatrzymał ją.

"Dustin," wyszeptała Kaylee, odwracając się do narzeczonego "myślisz, że możesz iść za Jarrodem? Ja zajęłabym się tym wielkim, złym I brzydkim."

Dustin pokiwał głową, zanim wymknął się ze świątyni.

"NIE!" krzyknął Mistrz Mao, zwracając na siebie uwagę Dai Shi.

"Tak, Mao!" uśmiechnął się Dai Shi i rozsiewając żółty blask, podniósł Mistrza. Rzucił go na kamienny stół, gdzie od wieków spoczywała skrzynia. Kaylee zamknęła oczy i wzniosła dłonie, a z nich w powietrze zniosła się woda oraz brud ponad nimi, po czym skierowała promień w stronę Dai Shi. Zły duch odwrócił się do niej w porę, by odbić wodę w stronę byłej Rangerki.

Dai Shi zaśmiał się znacząco, odwracając się spowrotem w stronę Mao, widząc, że Kocia Mistrzyni oddycha bardzo słabo. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zwrócił się w stronę młodych.

"Mao został pokonany. Wy nie jesteście warci mojego czasu." powiedział i uciekł.

"Mistrzu!" wrzasnął Theo gdy on wraz z pozostałą dwójką dołączyli do Kaylee. Cała czwórka stała wkoło stołu, na którym spoczywał mistrz. Mao spojrzał na nich wszystkich z małym uśmiechem.

"Mój czas w tym ciele skończył się." Powiedział im. "Nie płaczcie po mnie. Macie ważną misję do spełnienia. Dai Shi wróci do miejsca, w którym został schwytany. Musicie go zniszczyć." Mao wyciągnął z kieszeni liścik, który podał Kaylee.

"Weź ich do tego miejsca w Ocean Bluff. Tam spotkacie nowego mistrza."

"Ale my nie chcemy innego Mistrza!" Lily krzyknęła, powstrzymując łzy.

Mistrz Mao uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, "Zapamiętajcie pierwszą zasadę, jakiej was nauczyłem. Nie przyzwyczajajcie się do Mistrza, lecz do nauki. Teraz idźcie!"

"Hej! Czekaj! Nie jestem w tym typie! Nie potrafię walczyć ze złem!" Casey zmarszczył czoło, dostając w końcu szansę, by wyrazić swoje zdanie, bez przerywania mu "Ja nawet nie umiem podawać ręczników!"

"_Posłuchajcie mnie!_ Wszyscy! Wasza czwórka jest jedyną nadzieją dla świata!"

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, ciało Mistrza Mao opuściło ten świat. Kaylee stała tam, zastanawiając się, co Mistrz miał na myśli. Chyba nie prosił ją, by ponownie stała się Rangerką? Wiedział, że miała inne zobowiązania, takie jak poślubienie Dustina i bycie przy porodzie siostry.

Gdy Kaylee pomyślała o Dustinie, zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak mu idą sprawy z Jarrodem.

"Hej, hej!" powiedział Dustin, w końcu doganiając Jarroda wśród drzew.

"Odczep się ode me!" krzyknął Jarrod, uwalniając swoje ramię z uścisku Dustina, mając nadzieję na ucieczkę, póki nie wyczuł czyjejś obecności. "O-on... on jest tutaj."

"Kto?" Dustin zmarszczył czoło i przyjął postawę bojową, rozglądając się dookoła.

Nagle promień zwalił jego I Jarroda z nóg, a duch Dai Shi wyłonił się spoza drzew.

"Co to ma być?" zadrwił, śmiejąc się z Dustina i Jarroda, którzy pomagali sobie nawzajem powstać. "Dwa lwie szczenięta? To powinno być interesujące."

"Nie jestem szczeniakiem!" krzyknął Jarrod, ale uderzenie Dai Shi uciszyło go.

"Jarrod, bądź moim schronieniem!" Dai Shi zaczął, gdy jego duch zbliżył się do młodego czarnego law. "Ty i ja, razem, możemy rządzić światem i pozbyć się ludzi!"

"Jest jeden mały problem," Dustin uśmiechnął się, odpychając Jarroda i stając przed nim. "Żeby dostać się do Jarroda, musisz pokonać mnie."

"Tylko głupiec mógłby mnie wyzwać," Dai Shi uśmiechnął się złośliwie. "Czemu sądzisz, Lwie, że możesz mnie pokonać?"

"Bez obrazy, stary, ale jesteś po prostu powiewem gorącego powietrza," zaśmiał się Dustin, przenikając dłonią przez ducha Dai Shi. "Dobry, zimny wiatr mógłby się tobą zająć."

Gdy dłoń Dustina przeniknęła przez niego, Dai Shi był w stanie wyczuć moc którą miał w sobie Sensei Ziemi; nie tylko jako Sensei w Akademii Wind Ninja, ale jako "mistrz" Lwa i były Power Ranger. Zajęcie jego ciała znaczył posiadanie większej mocy, niż zajęcie tego drugiego.

Duch Dai Shi z rykiem chwycił ramię Dustina i wessał się w jego ciało. Dustin krzyknął z bólu i chwycił swoją głowę w dłonie.

Kiedy ból ustał, wstał, a jego oczy na moment błysnęły czernią, gdy odwrócił się do Jarroda.

"Uciekaj," uśmiechnął się złośliwie, unosząc dłoń w powietrze ",uciekaj, zanim zmienię zdanie."

"Pizzeria?" spytał Theo, gdy wraz z pozostałymi stał na zewnątrz lokalu, nazwanego „Karma Dżungli". "To nie może być to miejsce."

Kaylee spojrzała na adres znajdujący się na kartce i kiwnęła głową "Tak jest tutaj napisane, Pizzeria Karma Dżungli."

Wszyscy weszli do budynku i zaczęli się rozglądać, zanim zauważyli starszego Azjatę, siedzącego przy stoliku.

"To musi być on." powiedział Theo, szturchając Lily. We dwoje podeszli do niego i ukłonili się.

"Jesteśmy, Mistrzu. Ja jestem Theo, a to Lily, a to jest..." Theo odwrócił się do Casey'go Który rozglądał się w nadziei po wnętrzu. "To jest chłopak, który jest nieobecny duchem."

"Umm, ludzie!" zaśmiała się Kaylee, gdy spojrzała ponownie na kartkę, przeczytawszy imię "RJ". "Nie sądzę, żeby..."

"Jesteśmy ze szkoły Pai Zhua, jesteśmy gotowi walczyć ze złem i pokonać je," Lily uśmiechnęła się, nieświadoma, że przemawiali do złego mężczyzny. Na pewno ten mężczyzna nie mógł zostać nazwany _RJ_. "Będziemy Ci całkowicie posłuszni. Nie możemy się doczekać wszystkiego, czego masz nas nauczyć, Mistrzu."

"Tak, daj nam swoje słowa mądrości" dodał Theo.

"Umm, ludzie!" Kaylee zawołała znowu.

Troje uczniów ukłoniło się, ale starszy mężczyzna spojrzał za nich, po czym wzniósł swoją dłoń w powietrze.

"Rachunek!"

"Okej, nie ten facet" Theo zmarszczył brwi.

Kaylee zachichotała i poklepała młodego jaguar po ramieniu, "Tak sądzisz?"

Czwórka podeszła do lady, z Theo, piorunującym Kaylee wzrokiem, zanim zauważyli młodą kobietę walczącą z serem na swojej pizzy.

"To raczej też nie ona" ninja zachichotała.

Troje nastolatków zwróciło swoją uwagę ku drzwiom kuchennym, które nagle stanęły otworem, a zza nich wydobywał się dym, zza którego wyłonił się mężczyzna z plackiem surowego ciasta na pizzę na głowie. Pozbył się go, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

"Okej..." powiedział. "To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o moją eksperymentalną Pizzę Kilimandżaro."

Odwrócił się I zauważył w pomieszczeniu grupę nastolatków

"O, nowi klienci!" złapał cztery karty dań i uśmiechnął się. "Witajcie w Karmie Dżungli, nazywam się RJ."

"RJ?" spytała Kaylee, ponownie zerkając na kartkę, którą dostała od Mistrza Mao.

"Nie, nie. My nie jesteśmy klientami!" Theo zmarszczył brwi, zanim Kaylee mogła powiedzieć im cokolwiek o tym mężczyźnie.

"Szukamy naszego Mistrza!" wyszeptała Lily.

"Jak każdy, nieprawdaż?" odszepnął jej RJ.

"Może idźmy już?" powiedział Theo, odwracając się do wyjścia. Casey, Lily i Kaylee nie podążyli jednak za nim.

"Jestem głodny" powiedział Casey, patrząc na Lily z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Lily pokiwała głową. "Ja też."

"Zjedzmy coś!" Kaylee z uśmiechem usiadła przy stoliku, używając wymówek, by zatrzymać młodych w pizzerii. Jeśli nauczyła się czegokolwiek od Senseia i Leanne, to tego, że ci młodzi musieli rozgryźć wszystko sami. Gdy nadejdzie czas, zdadzą sobie sprawę, że ten cały RJ jest ich prawdziwym Mistrzem, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nadejdzie czas.

Gdy usiadła, wyciągnęła Kaczuszkę z kieszeni i nadmuchała ją. Potem położyła ją sobie na głowie, łapiąc piorunujące spojrzenia od RJ'a, Theo, Lily i Casey'go, "Poznajcie Kaczuszkę."

"Więc, jak wam smakowała pizza?" RJ spytał, gdy wszyscy oni wraz z Kaczuszką skończyli jeść.

"Wspaniała" powiedział Theo. "Ale nie po to tutaj przyszliśmy!"

"Racja, szukacie przecież swojego Mistrza," wyszeptał RJ. "Jeśli mieliście go tu spotkać, moją radą jest, abyście zaczekali tutaj. Możecie tu trochę popracować, dopóki się nie zjawi!"

"Pracować tutaj?" spytał z obrzydzeniem Theo. "Nie, nie będziemy dla nikogo pracować!"

Kaylee zwróciła się w stronę Theo i westchnęła, "Theo, mam rację?" spytała, mając nadzieję, że dobrze zapamiętała imię tego chłopaka. "Jesteśmy teraz w prawdziwym świecie. Są tu rzeczy, które musicie zdobyć i rzeczy, które musicie mieć. Potrzebujecie pieniędzy. I ani mi się ważcie używać moich! Racja, Kaczuszko?"

Kaylee ścisnęła główkę kaczki, sprawiając, że zakwakała.

"Okej, w porządku, ja będę menadżerem, albo kimś w tym guście," Theo zmarszczył brwi. "ale tylko do czasu przybycia naszego mistrza. Ani dnia dłużej."

Casey, Lily i Kaylee uśmiechnęli się, a za chwilę usłyszeli krzyki, dobiegające z zewnątrz.

"Chodźcie, idziemy to sprawdzić..." westchnęła Lily.

"Co to za… rzeczy?" spytał Casey, zauważywszy bandę żołnierzy podskakujących wkoło, w całym mieście.

"Zgaduję: kumple Dai Shi!" odpowiedziała Lily.

"Do dzieła!" Theo uśmiechnął się, po czym, wraz z dwójką swoich towarzyszy wdał się w wir walki. Kaylee odwróciła się w stronę Pizzerii, gdzie zostawili RJ'a i westchnęła. Gdy znów odwróciła się, tym razem do młodych uczniów, leżeli na ziemi, pokonani.

"Czas was wykończyć, szkodniki!" Mantis, potwór, który przewodził Rinshi, zaśmiał się i zaczął zbliżać się do pokonanych uczniów.

"Hej!" krzyknął RJ, zjawiając się przed nimi, zanim Kaylee mogła to zrobić. "Zostaw ich w spokoju!"

RJ odwrócił się z uśmiechem do trójki, leżącej na ziemi, "Czas na waszą pierwszą lekcję. Nie ocenia się książki po okładce."

Podciągnął rękaw, ujawniając taki sam tatuaż, jaki miał Mistrz Mao. Podczas gdy młodzi, wraz z Kaylee, dochodzili do siebie po szoku, jakim było to odkrycie, RJ dał sobie radę z Mantisem, który musiał się wycofać.

RJ odwrócił się do czwórki za nim i uśmiechnął się. Troje, leżących na ziemi, wstało i wszyscy podbiegli do RJ'a.

"Wiedziałam!" Kaylee powiedziała z uśmiechem.

"Jesteś..." powiedział Casey, "Jesteś naszym nowym Mistrzem!"

Gdy całą piątką weszli do Karmy Dżungli, młoda kobieta, którą widzieli wcześniej, walczącą z pizzą, podeszła do nich, spanikowana.

"Gdzie wyście byli? Drzwi były otwarte, a ludzie czekali, więc zebrałam zamówienia, zrobiłam pizze, zebrałam pieniądze, które włożyłam do kasy, i posprzątałam, i włączyłam piec i-"

"Pamiętaj, żeby oddychać, Fran," zaśmiał się RJ. "Fran, to jest Theo, Kaylee, Lily i Casey. Fran jest naszą najlepszą klientką. Przychodzi tu codziennie."

"To nie tak, że nie mam nic innego do zrobienia, bo mam. Ja po prostu... Ja kocham pizzę. Te wszystkie dodatki, ten zapach i smak, lubię też spaghetti z sosem i klopsiki i-"

"Oddychaj, Fran... Do zobaczenia jutro." RJ zaśmiał się ponownie, zanim Fran opuściła lokal.

"Już ją lubię." zaśmiała się Kaylee, gdy wraz z innymi zmierzali na górę, na strych.

"Spójrzcie na to miejsce! Jest ogromne!" Theo uśmiechnął się, rozglądając się wokół. Na środku otwartego pomieszczenia była mata, służąca do treningu. Z innej strony znajdował się też kosz do koszykówki i bramka do piłki nożnej, które były używane do celów rekreacyjnych. Z innej strony była kanapa, zielony fotel i kilka telewizorów.

Casey podniósł piłkę do kosza i przerzucił ją parę razy przez obręcz.

"To miejsce jest świetne!" powiedział.

"Ja sprawdzę to!" Lily zawołała, włączając wieżę i zaczęła tańczyć.

Gdy reszta zadomawiała się na strychu, Kaylee nerwowo spoglądała na swój zegarek, "Gdzie on jest..." wymamrotała, zaniepokojona.

"_Mi casa es su casa_ – Mój dom jest waszym domem. To jest miejsce, gdzie będziecie odtąd żyć, mieszkać, trenować, bawić się i pracować. Wszystko jest wasze, Z WYJĄTKIEM – fotela" powiedział RJ, wskazując na mebel, na którym Lily chciała właśnie usiąść._ "_Mój fotel jest mój, macie na niego zakaz wstępu, zrozumiano?"

Cała czwórka odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. "Tak jest!"

"Okej, następną rzeczą, którą musimy się zająć są te wasze piżamy. Musimy się ich pozbyć," RJ zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na trójkę uczniów Pai Zhua. Wtedy sięgnął do stolika, na którym leżały cztery zestawy ubrań. Wziął czerwony jako pierwszy i podał go Casey'mu.

"Hej, nowe ciuchy do ćwiczeń! Już je lubię!" Casey uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na czarne spodnie i czerwoną kurtkę.

Lily i Theo dostali swoje ubrania jako następni. Zestaw Theo był taki sam, jak ten Casey'go, poza tym, że był niebieski, Lily zaś miała taką samą kurtkę, jak Casey, tylko żółtą, ale zamiast spodni miała getry i spódniczkę.

"Patrzcie na te wszystkie telewizory!" uśmiechnęła się Lily, nadal trzymając w rękach swój mundurek.

"Telewizja? Nie, nie, to coś więcej," RJ uśmiechnął się, zwracając się w stronę ekranów na strychu. "To bezprzewodowy system monitoring całego miasta... plus tysiąc dwieście pięćdziesiąt trzy kanały kablówki. Nieźle, co?"

"Tysiąc dwieście pięćdziesiąt trzy kanały?" spytała Kaylee, gdy RJ złożył zielony uniform na jej ręce. "Dziwne... czekaj... Nie mogę pojąć jednego... Muszę spotkać się z Dustinem, Kirą i Connerem, bo..."

"Mam dwóch mężczyzn i dwie kobiety... Mistrz Mao powiedział mi, byłaś trenowana w technice lamparta śnieżnego. Szybko się uczę, gdybyś chciała spytać!" uśmiechnął się RJ.

"Tak, ale ja powinnam była tylko pomóc Mistrzowi Mao wybrać obrońców..."

"Więc dlaczego posiadasz zwierzęcego ducha?" spytał RJ.

Theo usłyszał pikanie monitorów. Odwrócił się i westchnął.

"Wygląda na to, że nasi przyjaciele znów się pojawili... Dorwijmy ich!" powiedział, wskazując na Rinshi i Camille.

Kaylee spojrzała na swój zegarek i westchnęła, po czm podążyła za resztą w stronę drzwi. Nagle stanęli i odwrócili się w stronę RJ'a.

"Chodź, RJ!" zawołał Theo.

"Nie, nie. Ja muszę zająć się pizzerią. Walka ze złem to wasza działka." Powiedział RJ. "Ale zauważyłem, że ostatnim razem dostaliście niezły wycisk. Więc... Mam dla was mały prezent, żebyście mieli wyrównane szanse."

Otworzył szufladę, w której spoczywały cztery pary okularów. Każda para miała tenm kolor, co uniformy czwórki nastolatków, czerwony, niebieski, żóły i zielony.

"Okulary przeciwsłoneczne?" Kaylee zmarszczyła brwi.

"To nie są zwykłe okulary przeciwsłoneczne," RJ uśmiechnął się do niej z wyższością. "To Słoneczne Morfery! Słyszeliście kiedykolwiek o Power Rangers?"

"O kurczę..." Kaylee jęknęła, biorąc głowę w swoje dłonie, "znowu to samo! Wiesz, RJ, ja naprawdę chcę pomóc, ale..."

"Kto nie słyszał?" Casey zapytał, odpowiadając na pytanie RJ'a. Kaylee wzburzona, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, gdyż czuła się ignorowana.

"Zgadnijcie. Od dzisiaj... Wy. Nimi. Jesteście." uśmiechnął się RJ.

Theo opadła szczęka i zaczął podskakiwać, jak mały dzieciak.

"NIE MA MOWY! Odkąd byłem małym dzieckiem, zawsze chciałem być..." Theo złapał spojrzenia, które rzucała mu trójka jego przyjaciół i jego podniecenie troszeczkę opadło. "Jeśli trzeba, to będę Rangerem tak gługo, aż spotkam _"Powtarzającego się Zielonego Rangera"._ To mit, ale słyszałem, że kilka ostatnich Zielonych Rangerek to jedna i ta sama osoba. Przeprowadza się z miasta do miasta, by pomagać drużynom w walce ze złem..."

"Chyba się w niej nie podkochujesz, co?" zaśmiała się Kaylee. Najwyraźniej wywiad, którego udzieliła wraz z innymi Rangersami Overdrive został pokazany tylko mieszkańcom San Angeles, ponieważ Theo musiałby ją pamiętać, skoro był tak wielkim jej fanem.

Theo zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. "Nie..."

"Tak, to prawda!" zaśmiała się Lily. RJ odchrząknął i wskazał na ekrany.

"Power Rangers nie są częścią Zakonu Pazura, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że potrzebujemy wszystkich sił, by pokonać Dai Shi. Więc, wiecie, znam faceta, który zna innego gościa, który ma wujka, który to z kolei ma związek z..."

"Panem Hartfordem?" spytała Kaylee, przerywając mistrzowi.

"Tak, skąd wiedziałaś?" RJ zmarszczył brwi, ale pozbył się tej myśli. "W każdym razie właśnie on dotarł do Sieci Morfującej i voila: wasze morfery. Gdy je aktywujecie, cała wiedza, którą w sobie noszą zostanie momentalnie przeniesiona do waszych umysłów. Nieźle, co? A teraz idźcie i pokonajcie wroga. I zróbcie to w pięknym stylu!"

Czwórka pokiwała głowami, wybiegając ze strychu prosto w miasto.

Camille, prawa ręka Dai Shi, przewodziła bandzie wojowników Rinshi, którzy powodowali zniszczenia w całym mieście.

"Idźcie, Rinshi! Zbierzcie ludzki strach!" zaśmiała się Camille, patrząc, jak ludzie uciekają. Zauważyła czwórkę nastolatków i westchnęła "Oh... przecież to ludzie!"

"Nie wiem, jak wasza trójka," uśmiechnął się Theo. "ale ja sądzę, że czas, aby pokazać im, co potrafimy!"

"Jest jeden mały problem, T," Lily zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na swoje okulary. "Jak to działa?"

"Osuńcie się, szczeniaki," Kaylee uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, zakładając swój słoneczny Morfer. "BESTIA DŻUNGLI, DUCH UWOLNIONY!"

"Zręczność Śnieżnego Lamparta! Furia Dżungli Zielony Ranger!" Kaylee uśmiechnęła się. "Świetnie, znowu zielony Tylko niech nie wychodzą z... kici, kici, koteczku!" Kaylee zaśmiała się, gdy zauważyła, że jej uniform jest cętkowany, jak lampart.

"Super!" Lily uśmiechnęła się, zanim, wraz z Theo, zmienili się.

"Szybkość Geparda! Furia Dżungli Żółty Ranger!"

"Spryt Jaguara! Furia Dżungli Niebieski Ranger!"

Camille krzywo spojrzała a kolorowych superbohaterów, po czym odwróciła się do wojowników Rinshi, "Atak!"

Casey obserwował walkę swoich przyjaciół, zanim sięgnął w dół, wyciągając swój słoneczny Morfer, "Teraz chyba moja kolej!"

"Bestia dżungli, duch uwolniony!"

Casey stał tam, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Spróbował kilka razy uderzyć pięścią w powietrze, ale to nic nie dało.

"No dalej!" krzyknął.

W międzyczasie, Theo i Lily testowali swoje nowe moce. Lily uderzała pięściami, kopała, skakała.

"Co jest?" uśmiechała się, drwiąc z wojowników. Łatwo odepchnęła kilku Rinshi. "Jestem dla was za szybka?"

Znów znokautowała kilku Rinshi, zanim nacisnęła bojowe szpony na stawach u dłoni. "Przyzywam bestię! Uwalniam Geparda!"

Jej ciało otoczyła żółta energia, ujawniając ducha Geparda, który łatwo i szybko przedarł się przez bandę Rinshi, którzy rozpłynęli się w purpurowej chmurze brudu i pyłu. W międzyczasie Theo trzymał się nieźle, pomimo, że Rinshi, z którymi walczył, byli uzbrojeni.

"Hej, zbyt wolno! Pudło... i znów! Nie zwalniaj... za wooolno!" Theo uśmiechnął się uchylając się przed każdym, wycelowanym w niego, atakiem.

W trakcie walki z jednym z Rinshi chwycił się dwóch innych, tamtego zaś kopnął, odlatując do tyłu, po chwili jednak wrócił, rozrzucając potwory wszędzie dookoła.

"Przyzywam bestię! Uwalniam Jaguara!"

Niebieska energia wirowała wokół Theo zanim ukazał się obraz ducha Jaguara, przetoczył się przez bandę Rinshi, którzy również się rozpłynęli. Jaguar ryknął.

Casey wciąż próbował rozgryźć działanie jego Słonecznego Morfera. Nagle usłyszał krzyk. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Fran, dziewczynę, którą spodkał w pizzerii będącą zastraszaną przez Mantisa.

"Fran!" krzyknął Casey.

Fran nie słyszała go, gdy upadła, mdlejąc.

"Tak!" zaśmiał się Mantis. "Daj mi swój strach!"

Wielki robal podniósł Fran i zaśmiał się mocniej. "Daj mi go!"

Casey spróbował pobiec jej na pomoc, ale banda wojowników Rinshi zobaczyła go i zatrzymała.

"FRAN!"


End file.
